Remus Lucas
Biography Remy lived with his uncle and two cousins, his parents having died in a car crash when he was 11 while they were living in New Orleans his moms hometown. After they passed his uncle took him in, giving him a home in Seattle Washington. He doesn't really do well when being told what to do by his uncle it took him awhile to except that his mom and dad were gone, not that he didn't know or understand he just didn't want to believe it. Things had changed far to fast for him. His uncle didn't care much for his mom, and didn't really like the accent Remus had so he begin to teach him instead how to talk more normally, it never stayed completely and instead Remus found a way to mask his accent. His normal accent always more smooth, and easy. He did aim to please his uncle by talking without the accent when he was around, but that was about it. At the age of 12 he met a girl named Aurelie, a vampire who was about the same age as he was physically, and though he didn't know she was a vampire he knew she wasn't normal as he saw her speed through the woods, quicker then any human. Not to mention her skin and eyes was strange and she was freakishly cold. He spoke to her, talked some until she had to leave, it wasn't many days later he was taken from home to Volterra. There he met Jane, he was tortured by her, while forced to watch her also torture Aurelie. This lasted for a few days, as a human and a child it broke him, it was amazing he even survived the ordeal. With the help of Aurelie he escaped and made it back to America due to local authorities, there he spent over a month in the hospital recovering. Then another month in a mental asylum due to his rambling on and on about what had happened, no one believed him and thought he had gone insane. They medicated him, trying to help him forget, he never forgot, but he did push the memories to back of his mind, finding a way to cover them with the help of therapist in the place. So when they came to the front it wouldn't be vampires. Instead he became like other children who were kidnaped it was strictly that. When released from care his uncle took him home, keeping a close eye on the scared child but to him Remus only became more distant then before. He was introduced to cigarettes at the age of fourteen, though he didn't officially become a big smoker until he was fifteen. His uncle was a type of person that didn't particularly care as long as he wasn't playing around in illegal drugs, and drinking alcohol (though his uncle did drink), which he had tried some different drugs once and ended up in the hospital once more. At the age of sixteen he was diagnosed with cancer, he started treatments none of them seemingly effective. Sometime after he turned seventeen he started chemo therapy (Not long after he was changed into a vampire) Later at the age of seventeen he moved out to get his own place not wanting to live under his uncles house (He still kept in touch though as his uncle had become a bit over protective), he got an apartment his uncle signing to say it was alright. He even got a job at a shop loading trucks and such. He also played magic tricks on the side, setting up a spot in the street corners people would give money while watching. It was on his way home from doing this that he was attacked by a vampire and changed, after this he deemed it necessary to lessen his contact with his uncle cousin and human friends afraid he would hurt them. He lost most of his memories, ones like when he was kidnaped are triggered once in awhile. The only ones he truly remembered were of his parents and surprisingly his uncle and cousins. He ran into Aurelie once more, having no recollection of who she was much to the girls disappointment. Though he felt skittish of her, she reminded him of Jane, a suppressed memory that broke through, only the face and the fear. What happened and why he should be afraid on the other hand was beyond him for awhile. During this time he had met several girls, and as way to get food he often went on a date with them. A few of the girls he had indeed slept with before he drank their blood while some others he killed and left for dead in an alley. That is until he started talking to Aurelie more. After they started to build a relationship he stuck with just killing them. He and Aurelie ended up building a relationship from scratch, becoming mates. Over time he moved into the castle with her after Jane sent Saoirse to find him when Aurelie was in critical condition. When he moved in he was under strict rules from Aro, and constant hateful banter between himself and Jane After spending a year or so here he had to return back to America to make arrangements on his apartment that he had still been paying for. While he was gone his mate was tortured, he was contacted by Jane telling him to meet her and Aurelie. He met them at hotel, Jane had just saved Aurelie, when she took off as distraction he and Aurelie made it to the next state, here they were caught up to by the Volturi. They fought, he managed to make sure Aurelie got away, only he was captured and taken to a hidden base, here he met Audrey. Audrey tortured him due to Aro's orders, and her own sick pleasure, using whips, knives and shackles coated with Child of the Moon venom on him, as well as her own vampire abilities. She also used her words on him, convincing him that he was pathetic and failed as a mate. He ended up believing it. She went even further by raping him. By the time Aurelie and Jane managed to find him he was physically and mentally broken, far worse then when Jane tortured him all toughs years ago. Physical Appearance Age 11-15: He had brown hair short but messy, he is lanky and thin, could be considered fragile, with deep chocolate eyes and pale skin. Now: He has a slight tan, though it's hardly noticeable as with all vampires his skin his more pale then anything. He has deep crimson red eyes now, black when he's hungry. He has a stubble on his face, his eye seemed bruised, becoming more noticeable when he's hungry. He is now also littered in scars thanks to Audrey, his face holding a long gash on the left side, his back and chest holding whip marks, and knife wounds in his chest arms and legs. Personality and Traits affectionate, adaptable, adventurous, smooth talker at times Powers and Abilities Imprinting (ability to mentally imprint/burn marks/images onto surfaces or into someones mind) Relationships Aurelie Aurelie is his mate. As a human when he was a kid he met her by accident, when she left it wasn't long afterwards both of them were held captive by the Volturi due to him noticing she was different. They were tortured, and Aurelie helped him escape. He never saw her again as a human. After he was changed at the age of 17 he runs into her during the time the Cullen's stand trial he doesn't remember her, though he thinks she seems oddly familiar. After this they start a relationship becoming mates. He calls Cheri as a pet name, and is common to speak in French when talking to her. Etymology Meaning unknown. In Roman legend Romulus and Remus were the founders of Rome. Remus was later slain by Romulus. USAGE: Roman Mythology, Romanian PRONOUNCED: REE-məs (English) Media Portrayal Devon Werkheiser This person is in no way associated, I also have no rights any media used. Category:Original Characters